Lee Chang-wook
The character of heavenly sky . It is Yun's husband. History Daegu's first appearance to save children. As the number of passengers is limited, I follow my wife, Yoon Hye - young, and I also get off the plane. And from the first season of Season 4, Daegu wakes up with the right arm being cut off (...) It was later discovered, but it was 'a lab that cuts and restores humans'. Anyway, the soldier was keeping silent, and Lee Chang-wook came out. Lee Chang-wook, who is walking hard, is caught by the "human hunter flock" and escapes hard, but eventually falls down because of the injured body. Funny hunters try to eat, but then the crazy year appears and the hunters are frightened and run away. The red-skinned girl tries to take Lee's heart to Lee Chang-wook, but when she realizes she's grown up, she leaves. Somehow survive. Luckily, Lee Chang-wook gets up again and finds a child who falls on the snowy ground and takes him to the mart. I found a chocolate pie after looking for a commodity at the Mart. 1 . And Lee found the bag that was held in his hand and opened it to see if there was any medicine. The child, who had rescued him, recovered his consciousness and stabbed Yi Chang-wook from behind with a knife and said, 'He will eat meat.' The children are in danger of being killed, but those who are seen as "hunters" are captured by the rope. And Lee Chang-wook gets stunned when he thinks of Hye-yong Lee. The stunned Lee Chang-wook was awakened again, and the wound was wrapped in bandages to be treated and warmed to the jumper. And he came out of the mart, and someone on the rooftop was watching. Lee Chang-wook, who has to walk through the snowfield and find Hye-young, arrives at Jeonju Hanok Village. When the night falls, Lee is worried about hypothermia as the temperature drops, and Lee finds a 'family' that eats warmly. So the 'world is still warm' before the impression that the 'son' Hyunsu is a side dish, but it was the eyes of people. And Lee Chang-wook hid behind the wall. Suddenly, people's hands protruded from the ground and caught Lee Chang-wook. In the end, Lee Chang-wook, who was breathing, makes a noise and is found by his family. It turns out that people were trapped inside the barn and asked to live. Lee asks for a hand of salvation, but someone who looks like 'dad' stuns him. Awake from fainting I was stunned all the time. There was a string tied to Lee Chang-wook and a cauldron beneath it. Two people were tied to the line next to Lee Chang-wook, who eventually broke the strings and crashed into boiling water. The moment Lee kwang-wook is about to die, the bullet will fly and kill 'father' and 'mother'. And the surprised children are escaped and the sniper with the eyes of ODE approaches. She breaks the line of Lee, Chang - wook, and tries to live. Fortunately the fire was turned off by the snow and the water was not hot. Lee Chang-wook, who is curious about the woman who saved her, asks a few things, but she disappears in silence. On the other hand, the people who were held in the barracks once again ask Lee to rescue Lee and give the location of the key. In the end, many people come out and express thanks to Lee Chang-wook. However, Peace also attacked the people of 'Jeonju Hanok Village' who came to take revenge for a while, and gladly escapes safely with the help of 'Truckman Uncle' who put the truck around. In the back of the truck, Lee Chang-wook asks where the survivors are. 2 Why they came from Daegu 3 is heard. In the midst of such a peaceful conversation In addition The red skin girl I saw last time chasing trucks at a tremendous speed, saying "crazy woman" and cutting off the woman's neck next to Lee Chang-wook. To make matters worse, the truck will fall from the cliff. Fortunately, thanks to the strangely large trees, the impact of the fall has been eased, so 'youth', 'aunt', and 'Lee Chang-wook' survive. The young man finds out the children of the 'canine family' around him and 'local' and tries to kill him because of the anger he wants to eat. However, Lee Chang-wook is still a young child to dry up, but the late came out of the 'Trucker Uncle' was the children. (...) In the end, Lee Chang - wook, who tried to dry the truck driver, suddenly started to bleed from his eyes. It turns out that the abnormally large 'big crow' attacked him. Both the survivors and the children of the canine family are swamped while escaping there. The adults were so tall that they came out of the swamp, but there were children who were not able to come out, and they still showed coldness, saying "Let go and die," but Lee Chang- 4 to help children get out of the swamp. But again, the red-skinned girl took out Lee Chun-wook, who was trying to get out of the swamp, 'I need her heart ...' and kidnapped her brother, 'Hyun-su'. And the 'giant toads' in the swamps approached them, but the rope thrown by the 'youth' was thrown and the body was tied up in a line and escaped safely. People who are hiding in a big hole in a tree talk about huge phenomena of plants and animals. But before catching the 'truckman uncle', the ravens pass in front of him and they decide to nest where they are. However, Lee Jang-wook sees that his uncle is moving a little while, and he returns to his nest again. And people come to the nest again after Lee Chang-wook. But crows were found dead. The murderer who killed the crow was a South American vampire fly that was not found in Korea, and would cover people. Fortunately, the uncle who was caught in the crow is also brought safely. Anyway, in order to get rid of the crowded flies, they fall into the valleys and fall into the waterfalls on the cliffs. Fortunately, there is a jaw in the middle of the waterfall, so we can safely survive and discover a nearby village. The survivors survived the village, but they could not find anything, and they had a full moon. The 'boatman youth' and 'Lee Chang-wook' who searched for food, the boatman brings up a story to Lee Chang-wook. The ship on which he was riding gets reefed and survives without food for two months. But the truth was that it killed the sailor who had the least hope. Lee Chang-wook, the appalled person, told him to stop the story and returned to the cathedral where the people had been, and the sight of the girl was seen by some long-haired girl . Cathedral I did not have a habit. A local girl was attacking and killing a monkey to eat her uncle. In the end, they have a meeting to decide on the treatment of corpses, and Lee Chang-wook opposes saying "I do not want to read humanity." After all, he is persuaded and buries his uncle on the ground safely. Survivors who depend on each other for three days. Lee Chang-wook looks at the cliff as he misses him. By the way, Lee finds some long straight girl on the cliff. Nolan Lee Chang-wook turns to the cliff to speak. However, they continue to lose food and eventually lose their strength. At the back of Lee Chang-wook, there was the sound of a whisper, and Lee Chang-wook was shocked to see the gap between the walls. I was trying to dissect the uncle to see if he had pulled out the uncle that had been buried in the ground again. In the end, the survivors abandoned humanity because of human survival instinct. Lee Chang-wook, who watched this cruel sight, sat. A day later, the 'boatman youth' climbs over the cliff. Finally, Lee Chang-wook was going to climb up the line, and the young man said, "Did you notice that we ate you?" While giving a guide to the line. Then he throws the leftover meat and examines Lee Chang-wook. But when he was deeply convinced, he said, "I'll just stay here." Lee, who climbs on the cliff, finds his own 'Shelter' and takes his ID card to enter the survivors. The young man, Lee Chang-wook and Lee Chang-wook, who were looking inside the shelter, explain the cause of the disaster. Gamma rays will penetrate the earth and the ozone layer will be destroyed and the exposed organisms will mutate or die And the atmosphere and nitrogen are separated, smog occurs, and the sun is blocked and the ice age comes. NASA soon urged governments around the world to prepare for a first-rate disaster. The Korean government proceeded with 'project heaven' with Dr. The project heaven creates humanity that can survive extreme situations through genetic engineering However, the biggest failure of this project is because the gamma ray was wrongly predicted that it would reach the Earth about 80 years later. And it stops explaining the cause of another disaster other than the gamma ray. 5 and is directed to the research committee room to find the record. While searching for something, the researchers who hit the project 's reagent run to young man and Lee Chang - wook and run away, but on the escalator , the' young man 'pushes Lee Chang - wook to live alone. Finally, Lee Chang-wook Shake I tried to be eaten, but again, 'Red Skin Girl' attacked the researchers to save Lee. But this time, he asked if he was crazy about 'Abe's heavenly project?' But as the earthquake strikes, the shelter collapses. It turns out that there is a sinkhole, anyway, it is gathered in one place, Lee Chang - wook and Yin Shina and the survivors. And there was a kid named 'Susan' who was kidnapped last time. Contextual memory It turns out that Yun Kwang-Na, who came back, did not kill Hyun-su after all. But when Lee Chang-wook tried to leave, saying that there was a rush hour, the young man shot Lee Chang-wook. Fortunately, this gun misses, but Hyo-su suddenly tries to attack the young man with a knife Station sightseeing I avoid it and kick my feet. So Hyun-su went to the sinkhole. Then, with guns, they say, 'They kill people here and make them food.' But after the aftershocks, we avoid them. Survivors walking on the road, a young man threatening with a gun, asked Lee Chang-wook what the second project was and Lee Chang-wook replied that he did not know. Lee Young-wook, a young man, continues to tell us that when the second project takes effect, senior officials are gathered at the "Naro Space Center" in Goheung, Jeollanam-do. The young man finally decided to go to the space center and decide to go there. The one who found the ocean, but the young man has to find a way to cross the sea, and he will not be able to survive until then. When I hear that, 'Auntie' gets worried that she will be killed and killed by food, she flees, but she is killed by the shot of a young man. Lee is stunned again at this time and wants to fall off the cliff, but the local rescues him by holding his hand. How many times have you fainted? When I wake up again, the young man asks me to eat 'cut meat' and eat it, but of course, Lee will refuse. And I give it to the local people, but I refuse to eat the local thing that I was eating. Lee Chang-wook's last words seem to have changed his mind. Anyway, the boatman suggests to go on a small umbrella that is difficult to use. However, there is a possibility that it will be done properly .. In the end, the water is leaked and the young man catches the local head and blocks the hole. Lee Chang - wook is trying to deter him, but the young man takes a gun and says 'both die'. At that moment, the ship will collide with the Chinese space shuttle with HOPE. Lee Chang-wook holds the spot and enters the ship through a broken window. There was a camera on the shoulder of the space suit and it contained the recording scene. The contents of the story is that the Chinese President who came to visit the universe roughly entered the stratosphere and found Jupiter, As soon as you see the video, the outside waters are pushed and you have to get out. It was Lee Chang-wook who had to go out to get his hands, but suddenly his arm popped out and grabbed the railing and got out of the ship. As soon as I get out, the "young man" who is waiting is scowling the gun. In the end, the locals died, and the hard-working Lee Chang-wook ran to the young man's arms, but the young man's hands were severed by Lee Chang-wook. The embarrassed young man kicks Lee Chang-wook's neck, but the wreckage of the buildings pushed by the waves hit the two. Lee Chang-wook, who woke up from the beach, was the arm of the severed young man that his hand caught. Probably because the effect of the reagent has strengthened itself, Lee Chang-wook arriving at Goheung arrives at Naro Space Center anyway. Looking around the station, Lee finds out the white backgrounds of the outside of the window. Lee Chang-wook, who came out of the house, 6 You will find 'Adult Man'. The father-in-law gives the son-in-law the truth about the reagent. 1. Clinical experiments are carried out based on articles of heavenly heavenly project, 2. Experiments on reagents have been carried out nationwide and will eventually succeed. 3. And administer the successful 'reagent' to several people. So they think they can live. 4. The problem was hunger . No matter how much ultimate vitality I had, I could not have suffered from hunger. 5. In the end hunger-hungry people began to act cannibalism. Then, the adult man tells the fact that 'Hye - young' s death '. 7 . Suddenly, the Chinese army surrounds Lee Chang-wook. Lee Chang-wook escapes very hard but eventually the Chinese army recovers its guns several legs, It's a real pity. It is surprising that a person who is seen as an executive can see the cut part of Changwook trying to regenerate, but in the end, he injects a medicine to eliminate the effect of the reagent. So the body that recovered the wound stops playing. And the effect of the reagent disappears, and the memories that have been lost are recovered, and the position of Plan B (the sky of the abyss) is called to the Chinese executives. Lee Chang-wook, who had been in danger of being killed by the Chinese army, was brought to life by an Ada girl. And again with heaven and Hui. Lee Chang-wook wondered how he was here, but soon realized that the children had received the reagent. Hae-yul handed down a small box from a helicopter to Lee. And they explain the "journey" from Daegu to Narrow. It is said that he witnessed Lee Chang-wook twice on the way to Myo. The first is from a certain mart of Jeonju on a snowy day and the church in the Think Hall of Gwangju. However, Lee Chang-wook, who is approaching near, has already disappeared. Anyway, Lee Chang-wook, who heard the story, is impressed and wants to hug the children but can not do it because of the clipped arm. Then, in the sky of the abyss, explain the causes of the wonderful phenomenon in turn. The problem is said to have occurred in the "world of quantum world". As the condition of the body deteriorates during the explanation, the explanation ends. At that moment, Yun Gwangna appeared and threatened to attack with a dangerous 'Oooo', but when he said 'I'm glad', while Hyeul Lee is saying 'I'm glad', I finally regained my spirit by shedding tears. And heaven knows Lee is a birthday of Lee Chang - wook and opens a small festival for him. Lee Chang-wook was impressed and said to the children, "Take a small box in the basement of Myo Center, and if you go there, you can turn everything back" with your remaining strength.